ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Recent News/Archive 2
The Altana Festival in Osaka reveals new information! Check out the images and babelfish translations . The Crystal War, or Great War as it is also known, was the largest conflict between the beastmen and the children of Altana in the history of Vana'diel. After suffering staggering losses, the Allied Forces of Altana finally emerged victorious. Yet even after twenty years of rebuilding, this dark chapter of the past still casts a shadow over the people of Vana'diel. Learn more about the events of the Crystal War . More Wings of the Goddess Previews including the new quests collectively called Campaign. See them . The Wings of the Goddess expansion slated for release this November marks the return of the dancer to the world of Vana'diel. The following is an introduction to this intriguing new job. It was at the time of the Crystal War that dancers became truly sought after as battleworthy allies. Word soon spread of their inspiring ability to allay the troubled hearts of soldiers made uneasy by the trials and tribulations of the frontline, and of their prowess as heroines in their own right, staking their lives on the field of battle alongside the bravest of warriors. In this manner they came to garner immense favor and respect from all ranks in the great armies of Altana. For more on the beginnings of the esoteric steps known as the Kriegstanz, click . Today marks the beginning of the annual Harvest Festival! This year's festival has all the makings of a truly memorable event; everyone's favorite bomb decorations will adorn the streets of the three nations, specialty shops will deal in seasonal sundries, and both classic and all-new costumes will debut! The townspeople from San d'Oria, Bastok, and Windurst are decked out in their most horrifying ensembles and awaiting your arrival! So stuff your gobbiebags full of treats and head to the nearest Harvest Festival celebration! Click for details. Fan Festival is proud to play host to another amazing showcase of talent from our community! This year we are featuring four different contests for our attendees to participate in including an Art (visual and physical), Movie, and of course the ever popular Costume contest! Don't waste any time, head over to the Contest section and find out how to enter so you can get started on your masterpieces right away! Visit the for more details. Wings of the Goddess at the Tokyo Game Show reveals some new screenshots. See them and discuss it Today's version update brings with it the long-awaited opening of Pankration. Armed with soultrapped, combat-enhanced monsters from around Vana'diel, adventurers now have a venue where they can gather and place their beasts in direct competition with one another...The Pit. Click for details. The much anticipated version update has finally arrived! Brand-new missions, the exciting conclusion of the Treasures of Aht Urhgan storyline, the Chocobo Circuit, never-before-seen mercenary ranks, improvements to two-handed weapon usage, all-new gear, numerous job modifications. The list goes on and on! It's a virtual cornucopia of fresh content for the inhabitants of Vana'diel! Click for update details. Click for details on the Chocobo Circuit. Click for a list of newly added items. We are proud to announce the second FINAL FANTASY XI Fan Festival! The , in Anaheim California, will play host to the exciting event this November 15th-17th. The Festival includes an in-depth look at , exciting in-game challenges, a chance to speak with the development team, the return of our Live Quest, contests and more! We're also bringing back our famous "Gobbie Bag" filled with goodies and a brand new in-game item for registered attendees! Spaces are limited, so buy your tickets today! Visit the for more details. After years of petitioning by the people, the Empire has finally agreed to open the Pit's gates and allow Pankration matches to be held once again. Soultrappers from all across Vana'diel have already begun to arrive with their trusted pets, eager to take part in what is destined to be one of the most heated events in Aht Urhgan history! Click for the breathtaking details! This month's version update will usher in alterations to the two-handed weapon system, as well as a score of power-ups to several jobs. As details concerning two-handed weapons were already outlined in a previous Topics session, this update will elaborate on upcoming job changes. Click for details. One of the many new features packed into this month's version update will be the introduction of an all-new racing system known as the Chocobo Circuit. Players can look forward to not only pitting their chocobos against one another in head-to-head racing events, but will also be able to place "chocobets" on the birds they think will win races (and make some fast gil while they're at it!). Click to find out more. The August version update will bring revisions to the use of two-handed weapons, as well as a number of modifications to several jobs. In this edition of Topics, we would like to elaborate on the changes that will be made to the two-handed weapon system. Job changes will be described in length in a future Topics article. Click for details. In this month's version update, players will find a plethora of new items and synthesis recipes, including weapons and items with all-new graphics! Click for details. In the upcoming version update, we will be adding a new promotion quest to unlock the next mercenary rank, as well as a series of exciting assault missions. Click for details. The forthcoming version update brings us to the climax of the Aht Urhgan missions, while introducing several groundbreaking adjustments to Einherjar, the Chocobo Hot and Cold game, Besieged, and more! For details, click . The next FINAL FANTASY XI version update is scheduled to take place near the end of August. We are currently planning to introduce the Pit, the Chocobo Circuit, new quests and Assault missions, not to mention the final chapters of the Aht Urhgan storyline! Details on these features, as well as a host of other changes and additions, will be released in the near future. Adventurer! Adventurer! The Sunbreeze Festival is here, kupo! What is the Sunbreeze Festival, you ask? Well, I guess if you knew, you'd already be in Vana'diel, kupo. Alright! Click and I'll let you in on all this year's extravaganza has to offer! We are pleased to announce the sale of registration codes for all three Windows version expansion packs via PlayOnline! Players joining with the debut of the Starter Pack, Buddy Pass users and other new players will find it easier than ever to expand their adventures by purchasing registration codes directly from PlayOnline. Vana'diel Collection 2007 will continue to be available at retail stores for an economical way to enjoy all of the expansion packs. Click for more details. We're proud to announce the release of the FINAL FANTASY XI Starter Pack! Featuring an easy-to-install DVD and a 30 day free pass, the Starter Pack is a great gift for friends and relatives. Use this chance to invite them to adventure alongside you in the world of Vana'diel! The Starter Pack will be sold at retailers across the nation for the low price of $3.99. Form a group with friends and let your adventures begin anew! Check out for more details! The FINAL FANTASY XI Linkshell Community Beta Version user survey will be starting today and continuing until 1:00am on July 31 (Tuesday). This survey is designed to help us better understand users' opinions regarding the "Celestial Nights" special event and the features added in the July 5th Linkshell Community version update. We appreciate everyone's cooperation. Click for the user survey. The "Wings of the Goddess" site has been updated! Be sure to check out the newest info, as well as the special images from E3! Click to view the "Wings of the Goddess" site. Click for your inside look at the Wings of the Goddess expansion! Also, click for our official Wings of the Goddess expansion page. As the days grow longer and the sun burns hotter, what better way to beat the heat than by donning your best yukata and partaking in the excitement of the Sunbreeze Festival! From fireworks and goldfish scooping to testing your mettle in haunted dungeons or joining the Rakapopo Dancers in the Sunbreeze Shuffle, there is a little something for everyone! The Sunbreeze festival begins at 1:00 on the morning of Thursday, July 26. Check back here on Thursday for more information! Attention all adventurers new to Vana'diel! The New Player Guide has been expanded with the addition of Chapter 4! Chapter 4 includes six new movies, including explanations on how to obtain your chocobo license and support job, as well as hints and tips for overcoming other challenges you will face in your budding adventuring career. Click here to continue your Vana'dielian education! Is everyone enjoying Celestial Nights, kupo? The bamboo stalks prepared by the M.H.M.U. are bowing under the weight of everybody's poems! Let's take a look at how each World is doing, kupo! Click here to see everyone's progress. Click here to view the event origins. Click here to read the event details. *This event is over. The World Transfer service is a new FINAL FANTASY XI feature that allows you to transfer your characters, including all their equipment, items, job levels, and skills, from their current World to another of your choosing. Now you can enjoy the FINAL FANTASY XI experience in any open World! Click here for details. FINAL FANTASY XI will be on hand at this year's Anime Expo at the Long Beach Convention Center on June 29th through July 2nd! Come dressed as your favorite FINAL FANTASY XI character for a chance to win a Treasures of Aht Urhgan PC from the Anime Expo Masquerade! We'll also be selling some really exciting FINAL FANTASY XI merchandise at the booth that you won't want to miss. Head over to the FINAL FANTASY XI Anime Expo website for more details! *This event is over. Welcome to the 7th edition of the Vana'diel Census! All the rankings from the previous year are here, such as the most popular main job/support job combinations and auction house goods. This year we have also introduced some new statistical data, including charts that provide an insight into the overall level of progression in the three expansion disc storyline missions. What fascinating new trends will we witness with the release of the latest expansion disc "Wings of the Goddess"? Click here to explore the 7th Vana'diel Census. A new special event called "Celestial Nights" will commence at 1:00 (PDT), on June 29. During the festival of Celestial Nights, people write poems to their faraway loved ones on strips of brightly colored paper, which are then tied to bamboo stalks. These arcing stalks of bamboo represent a bridge that spans the great river in the night sky. What will this event hold in store for Vana'diel's adventurers? Gather your closest companions and find out together! Further details regarding Celestial Nights will be released on the day of the event. The Special Task Force Report The Special Task Force was put together in order to minimize the damage caused by certain members of the FINAL FANTASY XI community and to improve it as a whole - for this reason, the team is committed to monitoring its status on a daily basis. Here are some of the problems within the community which we have been focusing our attention upon. We will also give you information on our current and future activities following the formation of the Special Task Force in Sept, 2006. Click here for details. The Anime Expo AX 2007 will be at the Long Beach Convention Center in Long Beach, California. The Community Team has planned exciting events for everyone to enjoy! They will be giving away great prizes and selling new merchandise with event exclusive discounts. Click here for further details! A large-scale version update was conducted earlier today. In addition to Aht Urhgan mission-related content, this update's lineup includes adjustments to Chains of Promathia mission difficulty, a new massively multiplayer battlefield, never-before-seen enemies and equipment, additional merit point categories, and more! Click here for further details! In the upcoming version update, we will be adding a new promotion quest to unlock the next mercenary rank, as well as a series of new assault missions. Click here for details. In response to many player requests, we are planning to adjust the difficulty of the Chains of Promathia missions in the upcoming version update, as well as introduce a new experience point reward upon the completion of a mission battlefield. Click here for details. From new Aht Urhgan missions to teleportation services, as well as several system-related adjustments, the upcoming version update has a little something for everyone! Click here for a hint at what is in store! The development of "Wings of the Goddess", a new FINAL FANTASY XI expansion disc, was announced today at the SQUARE ENIX PARTY 2007. In conjunction with this announcement, a new site has been created to provide the latest development details as they become available, as well as give fans the opportunity to view exclusive images from the expansion. Click here to visit the official "Wings of the Goddess" site. On May 16, 2007, FINAL FANTASY XI will celebrate its fifth birthday! And to say thanks to all that made it possible, we will be holding the ever-popular Adventurer Appreciation Campaign! Click here for detailed details! image:Newplayerguide.jpg Attention all adventurers new to Vana'diel! The New Player's Guide has been updated with seven new movies! Chapter 3 includes practical advice on leveling your character, communicating with other players, plus many other hints and tips for the novice adventurer. Check out this invaluable source of information here. The next version update for FINAL FANTASY XI is scheduled to take place in early June. Players can look forward to a new, large-scale battle system, as well as additional Assault Missions, Aht Urhgan missions, quests, monsters, merit point abilities, and more! Keep on eye on Topics for the latest details! It's almost that time again! That's right, it's almost time for the Feast of Swords! Normally, this Far Eastern festival is a time to honor the growth of young boys by dressing them up in armor and having them parry back and forth in mock battles. Oh, and let us not forget all the tasty treats that accompany the festivities. However, this year there seems to be a little problem... Click here for details...if you dare! *This event is over. The following weeks mark the fifth anniversary of FINAL FANTASY XI. To celebrate this monumental landmark, we will be providing adventurers with tokens of our appreciation in the form of several exclusive in-game items. Distribution begins at midnight on Friday, May 11th. Check back here in the coming days for more details. FFXIclopedia Note: Users able to read Japanese can view additional details here. image:Newplayerguide.jpg For all of you who have just started your new lives in Vana'diel as adventurers, as well as for those of you who may be interested in learning about FINAL FANTASY XI, we present the New Player Guide, a collection of informative pages filled with fun movies and tips to aide in your adventurer's life. In the first movies available on the site, you can learn about basics such as conversation, fighting, using your Mog House, and making money. We hope that the guide helps you to enjoy FINAL FANTASY XI to the fullest. Click here for the New Player's Guide. The Feast of Swords is a Far Eastern festival in which town residents celebrate their sons' healthy growth by dressing them in traditional armor to participate in mock battles, and raising banners in the shape of enormous fish. Starting at 01:00 PST on April 27, the Feast of Swords is once again coming to Vana'diel. And once again, nothing the Moogles plan ever seems to go smoothly... Adventurers, be ready to brandish your Kupelcian-designed wooden katana, and help save the day! Further details regarding the festival will be released on the day of the event.